Talk:Atrophy
Energy Storage reduction anyone? The Imperialist Oh man...goodbye to Energy Storage, Expertise, Soul Reaping, Spawning Power, Divine Favor, Critical Strikes, Leadership, and Mysticism. Not to mention if they have any skills linked to those attributes. This is going to mess up sooo many builds if a lot of foes in EotN use it...Thank goodness for Mesmers and Warriors that Fast Casting and Strength are usually irrelevant. (T/ ) 21:07, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :The biggest hits are Expertise and Energy Storage... and it's a very short lasting hex. If they added PvE monsters with Mantra of Recovery, Paragons with Hexbreaker Aria would get some resurgence in PvE. --Kale Ironfist 21:14, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::Since there's no new elites in EoTN, imagine this with Arcane Echo and then Echo. Its some caster hate indeed... The Imperialist :::Nah, this skill only really devastates Avatar and Shouting builds. Monks w/o DF are mildly hindered (unless they are BLights, but even they can get by without BL and SoD), ditto Mesmers, Eles might have trouble if they figured on a high energy pool, but even that would be a mild annoyance. Rits can live without SP just fine, and Necros aren't very reliant on their primary attribute after the SR balancing. Warriors are fine, Rangers and Assassins might have tighter energy management (they have the Lotus skills/Preparations to maintain their effectiveness). Paragon's are usually used because they have a reliable source of energy, so they bring normally-expensive skills. This would prevent their use, and the Avatars would become very difficult to use with their 120 second downtimes. This skill will be interesting (needs a duration/recharge buff), but it certainly will not be the game-breaking threat it has been portrayed to be. - Krowman (talk • ) 15:13, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Hex Breaker would be a must have. --BeeD 01:08, 6 August 2007 (CDT) If eles don't regain the energy after this hex this is my new favorite skill. Antiarchangel 20:44, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :I'm sure E's do regain that energy. Sounds like R's will be impacted the most. Good energy denile if hexed user relies on primary for energy management and spams while this hex is active (aside from E who would just be temporarily short on energy). --Mooseyfate 09:57, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :: hehe, the shutdown. The Paintballer (T/ ) nice My Dervish weeps. The time of the avatars is a close. With this, who needs interrupts. Shut them down and make them weak as kittens! :What if you turn before you come into casting range? I think people are creaming their pants over nothing. This skill is ok, but doesn't last long enough to really harm most builds. 74.102.241.126 :This skill is win. I'm glad it only lasts 6-7 seconds though. The Hobo 16:42, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Death to touch rangers! Hoorah! -Leo Lolz. This on mesmer + Mantra of Recovery = Wow. New skill for Domination PvP Mesmers? — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 06:01, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Why? Read my post above. Only things you'd be shutting down would be Dervs and Paras, and MoR Mesmers don't have the skills to do that anyways. Besides, it would preclude the use of a secondary profession with a hard rez. - Krowman (talk • ) 15:42, 25 August 2007 (CDT) *Shouldn't this really be a Mesmer skill? --Emkyooess 08:50, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Physical debilitation is the domain of Curses. --Kale Ironfist 08:57, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::But that's only in name -- the effect, setting primary attribute to 0, seems more of a Mesmer effect. --Emkyooess 09:07, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::Your ability in each primary attribute has atrophied, hence physical debilitation. If they decided to change to the name to something like Amnesia, then yeah, it'd probably be in the Mesmer line. As it is, you've got no real argument other than 'it seems it should be a Mesmer skill' due to effect, but look at Spiteful Spirit. --Kale Ironfist 09:20, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Energy Storage Has anyone tested to see if this will put Elementalist's energy in the negative if used on them while they are at around half energy? If so that would be absolutely NASTY when used at the right time. --Cjad the Nord 03:34, 02 September 2007 :It's just like weaponsetting, you can put them into the negatives with this, they'll just pop right out of it when the hex ends. --Ckal Ktak 14:59, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :No as useful as you might hope for some builds. xD Just swap to a greater energy weapon set. It also isn't as effective against Elementalists running Glyph of Energy.--68.6.249.69 22:34, 8 February 2008 (UTC) That note... is asinine. Remove plz, for the reason I originally gave. - Krowman (talk • ) 20:25, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :Regarding the new note: "This reduces a Monk's capacity to heal, an Elementalist's energy, and a Mesmer's casting speed, as well." I'm thinking the note may not be necessary. Wouldn't it be obvious that reducing a primary attribute also reduces the benefit that attribute provides? I suppose you could also add how it increases a Ranger's skill costs, reduces a Warrior's chance for AP, reduces sin's critical strikes, etc. I'd say just remove the line all together. Shadowlance 18:43, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::Removed the /uberdoh note... --- -- (s)talkpage 18:47, 3 January 2008 (UTC) One of the worst skills in gw Enough said. Too low duration. Too long recharge. Too weak effect. Lame tag anyone?--90.230.126.2 18:14, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :OMG who killed the toucher.. I did pick me85.145.25.54 22:01, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::When used properly it is quite devastating. I agree that the low duration compared to long recharge make it difficult at best to use (and pretty much useless in PvE), but I don't think it qualifies as LAME because it does have its uses. Yeah, Touch Rangers are a good example. (T/ ) 01:57, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::You killed the toucher? Hooray! YOU GET A COOKIE! --Gimmethegepgun 04:37, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Actualy this kills pretty much any Ranger, it can easily get an Elementalist's energy into negatives, Monks can heal for less over time, helping in pressure (Don't have to have it on 24/7, a toss here and there while your team deals damage is enough), pretty much the same thing goes for Mesmers, Paragons obviously suffer from some energy denial, same thing goes for Assassin. Ritualists, Necromancers, Warriors, and Dervishes aren't too affected though unless they are using Primary Attribute skills constantly. Zulu Inuoe 22:46, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :::::It also slightly drops a wars dps, and gets rid of a bit of pressure.--Gigathrash 03:56, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I don't think I would ever reccomend that usage though. Zulu Inuoe 02:54, 27 March 2008 (UTC) HA This owns the current PnH monks in HA. 4 of the skills are from DF and PnH becomes medicore when under this. PVX-Zuko 07:57, 10 May 2009 (UTC)